smashbroslawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Robotnik
Dr. Robotnik 'is the 9th revealed fighter in Lawl, being the 2nd character based off a 90's TV Show adaptation of a Video Game, coming right after Mama Luigi. His ''brrrrriliant inventions and straightforward tactics will make him a mastermind to be reckoned with! He's as hammy as he is cranky and obese, sporting speedy and over-the-top moves to represent his arsenal of Robotnik-ness. Entrance - Egg Hovering Dr. Robotnik laughs as he flies from the foreground into the battleground. Note: Dr. Robotnik is always in his Eggmobile. Special Moves Standard B - Laser Aim Dr. Robotnik beams out a red laser, which can be held out for as long as B is pressed. Any foe who touches the beam will have a crosshair on them, and when B is released, the ememy will have a plasma shot headed straight for 'em. The plasma is a homing shot, so it follows the opponent unless they dodge it. This attack, along with Vacuum Abductor, is the only one of Robotnik's attacks not to come from "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". The attack comes from Sonic Adventure 2 (and the Gamecube version "Sonic Adventure 2 Battle"). Both Tails and Robotnik's machines have the ability to do this. They can lock on multiple enemies and/or objects and shoot fiery balls at them, most if not all the time hitting them. Side B - Burning Boost An attack with Wario Waft-like buildup, Where the attack can be charged by not using it. The longer it's charged, the longer it reaches, and the slightly-more damaging it damages. The attack comes from the episode "The Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad". Right before Dr. Robotnik goes off to make Scratch and Grounder, he boosts off the screen. Up B - Stupidity Ray Dr. Robotnik brings out his stupidity ray and shoots downward. When he uses it, he hovers, making it good for Ledge Recovery. The ray can last up to 1⅓ seconds, unless B is pressed again to cancel the hover. The attack comes from the episode "Attack on the Pinball Fortress". Where Dr. Robotnik invents a "stupidity ray" which makes anyone who gets blasted by it incredibly stupid, if not already stupid. Down B - Vacuum Abductor An attack highly comparible to Kirby's Inhale which can last up to 2.01 seconds. After sucking up opponents, he can choose where he wants to shoot them. This attack, along with Laser Aim, is the only attack not to come from "Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". It comes from a cutscene in Lawl's Adventure Mode , particularly from the Sparta and Lost Woods stages. '''Final Smash - PINGAS A GIGANTIC censored PINGAS appears from Robotnik's crotch. The PINGAS stay out for 4 seconds. Any foe who touches the PINGAS is hurt like bitch. It can be done anywhere on the stage and grants Robotnik invicibility while it sticks-out. The attack comes from an infamous scene in the episode Boogie Mania. When Dr. Robotnik notices that Scratch and Grounder are spying on Dr. Robotnik talking to Coconuts, he says "Snooping as usual I see?", enphasis put on the "-ping as" part. The word is sometimes used in the context of "penis" in Youtube Poops, and coincedentally, "pingas" is Spanish for "penus". Miscellaneous KO Sounds *KO #1 - "AGH!" *KO #2 - "WOAGH!" *Star KO - "AAAAAaaaaggh-" *twinkle* *Screen KO - Falls fast, extending his arms when he hits the screen and spouting "OOF-" Taunts *Down Taunt - His pants drop, revealing his boxer shorts, then he pulls them up. *Side Taunt - "I've really outdone myself this time!" While holding a remote in his right hand. *Up Taunt - Faces the screen saying "Snooping as usual I see?" Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1 - "I will become the undisputed master of Mobius! Muahahahaaah!" *Victory #2- "I'll have to give myself a PRRRRROMOTION!" *The word "Promotion" appears above Dr. R's head* *Victory #3 - *bows to player* "Thank you!" *Loss - Cries like he's been hurt. Trophy Description After all those years chasing that annoying hedgehog, your favorite scientist dictator has learned to be annoying himself! His Egg-O-Matic was built to meet the speed of Sonic himself... too bad his fat-ass slows things a little. A fat guy in a metal spaceship makes an opponent hard to knock out tho. The reach of his laser technology also makes it quite hard to snoop around, you'll never be able to do the usual again. But yeah, when it comes to reach, not even technology can TOP his biological wonder... Snake Codec Solid Snake: Otacon! There's a fat bald guy on a strange ship... Otacon: That'd be Dr. Robotnik. He's bald because Sonic made him tear every hair from his beautiful head. He really hates that hedgehog! Snake: Hmm... I think we can get along... Otacon: Nope, I don't think so... His ambition is to rule the world, so he can't count on other people. Instead he has an army of robots. Snake: So... he built his army... Otacon: Yeah... Snake: '''And I suppose he built modern weapons and shit... '''Otacon: Yes! He has a whole arsenal of weapons at his disposal. He has a ray gun so powerful that it makes his fat ass fly a little... He may have countless machines, but his most dangerous weapon is not mechanical... but biological... Snake: What do you mean Otacon? Otacon: Well, um... keep snooping around and you'll find out... ''Character Description'' Dr. Robotnik is Sonic the Hedgehog's arch-nemesis. This version of Robotnik is from the animated series Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and is goofier. His gameplay style is different from others', as he fights in his Eggmobile. Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attack Grab and throw Other attacks Role in The Subspace Emissary Dr. Robotnik is a major member of the Subspace Army; the others are Irate Gamer, Hitler, Bison, Mary, Carlos Trejo, Dr. Wily, and Xerxes. While the Halberd is flying over Hyrule, Dr. Robotnik sends some shadow bugs and a Subspace Bomb to attack Sparta. He successfully engulfs Sparta with the Subspace Bomb, but Leonidas escapes the explosion. Seeing that Leonidas wants vengeance on his doomed hometown, Robotnik speeds away on his Eggmobile, with Leonidas chasing him from behind. Robotnik's partner in crime, Xerxes, ambushes Leonidas to prevent the chase. Later, Robotnik trophies Mama Luigi with his Dark Cannon and vacuums him up. Unfortunately for the doctor, he gets sighted by Leonidas. Instead of fighting, Robotnik sends Scratch and Grounder to take care of Leonidas. Dr. Robotnik trophies King Harkinian in the Lost Woods and speeds away, but he is stopped by I.M. Meen, who blows up his Eggmobile after a fight, sending Robotnik and the King trophy in a distance. In Persian Forest, he stands beside Xerxes when encountering The King and Leonidas. Whilst Xerxes sends out the Persian Army, Robotnik sends out his Badniks in order to defeat the heroes. The ambush fails, as Robotnik flees, leaving Xerxes to deal with the two kings. In Bicycle Tracks, he and Xerxes are ordered by Ganondorf to send re-inforcements (in the forms of the Persians and Badniks) to Irate Gamer's location in order to fend off Nostalgia Critic, Madotsuki, andTommy Wiseau. Then in Final Forest, he composes a meeting with his Badniks on how he hates I.M. Meen. Once Meen is seen trecking through the forest, Robotnik sends the Badniks off via wireless TV to "get him". They don't succeed. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Trivia *He is called Dr. Robotnik in the game. However, he is called "Dr. Eggman" im current games. *Snake's codec on Robotnik mentioned about Snake's dislike of Sonic, stating that he may get along with Robotnik instead. This was based off of Snake's codec on Sonic in SSBB, stating that he plain doesn't like Sonic even though Otacon said that numerous fans requested him to be in the game. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Subspace Army Category:Defensive Category:Starting Characters Category:Low Rank Category:Classical Era Category:Subspace Emissary Category:Fictional Category:Males Category:Sonic (universe)